


We Are What They Grow Beyond

by vanillaxo



Series: chronicles of Penny Parker [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Penny Parker - Freeform, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Underage Drinking, barely though - Freeform, but I thought I’d mention it, cant believe I have to say that, fluff with slight angst, i love it, its like one glass, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaxo/pseuds/vanillaxo
Summary: Tony came home early.He wasn’t supposed to, it was just that the meeting with Ross was so boring.Besides, Penny was waiting for him at the lake house. At least that’s what Tony told himself. Technically, she wasn’t exactly aimlessly waiting for him to come home. Pepper, Morgan, and May were all together with her, and judging from the text Penny had sent him- 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨! 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘗𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺’𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘺 :)- he knew she was just fine without him.But still.Tony was bored. And he missed his kid.So he came home early. But he wasn’t exactly prepared for what he saw.-Or, Tony comes home early from a meeting to find Pepper and May fawning over Penny, who was wearing Pepper’s wedding dress. Irondad fluff ensues.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: chronicles of Penny Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736641
Comments: 76
Kudos: 580
Collections: The Best Female Peter Parker Fics, The Best Harley Keener & (or /) Peter Parker Fics, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy fluff fluff central! I’ve been wanting to do a fluffy story, to take a bit of a breather from my usual angst and whump, and finally this idea came to me when I found an old picture of me trying on my mom’s wedding dress and I remembered that it was a bit of an emotional moment for my dad. 
> 
> I figured that Tony would have a similar reaction to my dad’s if he were to see Penny in Pepper’s wedding dress, so, here we are! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

When Penny came back from the snap and was forced to realize that five years had passed, she was instantly struck with fear. 

Feared that the life she once knew was gone. Feared that everyone she loved was gone. Feared that she missed out on things she’d never be able to make up for. Feared that everybody had moved on and there was no longer a place for her. 

And that fear didn’t go away for another few months of adjustment. Penny deemed that time the  _ dark period_ _,_ because it was the time that Penny felt lost everywhere she went, and no matter what Tony or May or Morgan or Pepper or Happy did, she always felt as if she didn’t belong. 

But her family was never one to give up. Especially when it came to her. 

They gave Penny the patience, time, space, support, and love that she needed to adjust to a brand new life. It took her a while to come around, and it definitely wasn’t without difficulties, but they waited patiently for her with open arms. 

And Penny couldn’t be more grateful. 

After nearly a year had passed since her return, Penny’s fear about belonging was almost a distant memory. Within that almost year she was able to further strengthen and deepen her relationship not only with Tony and May, but also Pepper and Morgan to the point that Penny saw them as her family. And she was finally starting to believe that they saw her as family, too. 

Sure, there were moments when Penny felt as if she were back in that stone and that she didn’t belong, because  _ recovery isn’t a one way street after all, _ but even during her bad days, somebody was always there to guide her back home. 

That’s why when Penny and May came down to visit the Starks at the lake house and Tony was suddenly called in for an urgent meeting with Secretary Ross, Penny wasn’t anxious like she would’ve been if it were five years prior. 

As much as she wished Tony would stay, she knew she’d be happy to stay with Pepper and Morgan. Besides, it felt impossible for Penny to not smile with joy and laughter filling her chest once Pepper had jokingly stated that she’s long since needed a girls day. 

Figuring that since it was such a nice day out, Pepper proposed that they all have a nice lunch picnic outside near the dock, and that Morgan and Penny could swim in the lake if they wanted to. 

Of course, Morgan being the enthusiastic child she was, immediately grabbed her older sister’s hand and began jumping excitedly, chanting  _ yes! _ over and over again making Penny laugh and start jumping with her. 

Soon, Morgan and Penny were lapping and splashing in the lake, their loud laughter reaching the ears of Pepper and May sitting at a nearby table outside, sipping wine and catching up with each other. 

Eventually, Pepper and May called their girls over to have lunch at the table, and soon the laughter had magnified with all four girls together having a good time. 

Once all the fun and excitement settled into a more content and happy atmosphere, along with showers to rid of the grime from the lake, Morgan was set to take a nap, the excitement of the day exhausting the young girl. 

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake up,” Penny promised the young girl when she started whining that she didn’t want to sleep despite the obvious exhaustion in her face. 

Only then did Morgan trudge up the stairs with her mother, only for Pepper to come back downstairs not even five minutes later declaring that the little miss was completely knocked out. 

“I barely had to tuck her in, she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow,” Pepper remarked, a small, amused smile on her face as she joined May and Penny in the living room. 

“Oh man, I sure do miss those days. Penny was just as stubborn and outgoing as Morgan when she was her age. Enjoy it while it lasts, Pepper,” May replied, casting a fond glance to her niece who good-naturedly rolled her eyes before going back to looking at the photos that Pepper and Tony had on their drawers. 

May went to go grab a wine bottle as well as wine glasses with Pepper’s help, grabbing three glasses instead of two. 

“I’m sure she was. Tony always said that Morgan reminded him so much of Penny. He was certain that Penny was just as much a little fire-cracker as Morgan is, even if he hadn’t known her at that age,” Pepper said, pouring the glasses that May was holding out for her. 

“Oh she most definitely was,” May let out a laugh, letting Pepper finish pouring wine into the glasses, before turning to Penny. “Come on, Pen, have a drink.”

Penny turned towards the women who were waiting expectantly, her eyebrow raised. “You guys are giving me wine?”

Pepper merely sipped her wine, a content smile on her face. May shrugged, holding out the glass for her. “No more than two glasses. Besides, you technically would’ve been over 21 at this point.”

“Also, thanks to that healing factor of yours, your body burns through alcohol like it’s nothing. Though, definitely do not try to test that theory until you’re really 21. Don’t take advantage of our kindness,” Pepper said lightly, but Penny knew to take her seriously as well. 

“I’d never,” Penny said seriously, before sitting with the two most important women in her life and taking a sip of her glass. 

Penny softly smacked her lips together to get a good taste of the wine. “I don’t know what this is, but I just know that it’s fancy.”

“It’s Pepper’s, of course it is.”

The three of them sat on the living room couch, exchanging stories and thoughts with each other, and Penny felt grateful to be able to have moments like this- where she could feel like she was being treated as the young adult she was growing to be, as well as also having the time and opportunities to be just be young and childish (memories of Penny playing with Morgan made Penny smile into her glass).

In the middle of the conversation Penny’s eyes wandered back to the copious amount of pictures the Starks had displayed. Looking at the photos made Penny feel happy. There were pictures of Morgan as a baby, pictures of Tony with Happy and Rhodey, pictures of Penny and May, along with pictures of Pepper and Tony on their wedding day. Those pictures always caught Penny’s eye. 

“Hey, Pepper?” Penny asked, drawing her attention back to the two women, who paused their conversation once Penny called out to Pepper. “Can you tell me about your wedding?”

Pepper’s eyes softened, mostly with affection but also with a few hints of sadness, because Penny hadn’t been there for obvious reasons ( _thanks Thanos... not) _ and she remembered that day to be such a wild ride of emotions due to her absence. 

May seemed to think the same thing, as she smiled softly and grabbed her niece’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. 

“I have a better idea. Give me one second,” Pepper raised one finger before setting her glass down and then headed out the room. 

Pepper returned shortly after, but no longer empty handed. In one hand she carried what looked like a photo album, and in the other hand she carried what looked like... a wedding dress?

Penny jumped to help her with the load, to which Pepper sweetly thanked her for, before they all crowded on the couch once again. 

Just as Penny was about to ask about the dress, Pepper flipped open the book and Penny’s attention was immediately diverted to the photos that Pepper was pointing out to. 

The photo album carried pictures of everything, so much so that Penny almost felt like she was there.  Almost.

Penny nearly cried when Pepper showed her a picture of them at the alter with their bridesmaids and groomsmen, and there was an empty spot next Tony.  _ I know it would’ve made more sense for you to be a bridesmaid_ _,_ Pepper told Penny.  _ But Tony wanted you by his side.  _

Penny sat with her hands resting comfortably on her lap, her eyes soft and shining with tears as Pepper and May recounted the day for Penny. 

Probably one of the biggest regrets Penny had during her five year absence was missing out on Tony and Pepper’s wedding along with the birth of Morgan. 

There was always a bit of sadness present whenever she thought too much about it, but she felt her heart fill the more that Pepper and May filled her in the best they could, constantly reminding her how much they wished she could’ve been there. 

Penny softly grazed her fingers over a picture of a newly-wed Tony and Pepper, a smile gracing her face. “You both look so happy,” Penny said quietly. “Your dress is gorgeous, Pepper. You looked so beautiful.”

As if breaking Pepper out of a spell with her words, Pepper jumped with an  _ oh! _ and stood to grab the dress she had laid on the couch. 

Stripping the protective cover off the dress, there laid the same beautiful white gown from the picture, it’s long train trailing on the floor. 

“Wow!” Penny vocalized, her eyes widening as she took in the dress. She had only ever attended one wedding in her life, Aunt May’s and Uncle Ben’s, and thus seen a wedding dress in person only once, but she was only a baby at the time so she wasn’t exactly sure if that counted. 

Penny gently ran her fingers through the dress, nearly mesmerized. “You must have felt like a princess in this!”

Pepper let out a laugh. “Honestly, it’s all a blur. I just remember being so relieved because I barely fit into my dress! I was three months pregnant with Morgan here, though nobody knew but Tony and I at the time.”

Penny just smiled at Pepper, feeling a pang in her heart when she realized that even Morgan was at their wedding and she wasn’t. “I wish I could’ve been there.”

Pepper placed her hand against the young girl’s cheek, gazing at her affectionately. “I wish you could’ve been there too, sweetie. Having you there would’ve made it the perfect day.”

Penny, with an emotional smile still on her face, cleared her throat slightly and looked down, not wanting to ruin the day with her emotions. 

“You know,” Pepper started, locking eyes with May before looking back at Penny. “When I was around your age, my mom had me try on her wedding dress. Just for fun, of course, and it still stands as one of my most memorable moments of my life despite its simplicity. Especially since my mom’s dress had these hideous, gigantic puff sleeves.”

Penny laughed as she imagined puff sleeves bigger than Pepper herself. “Well, Morgan’s really lucky because I don’t see puff sleeves anywhere on this dress. It’s perfect.”

“Count yourself lucky too, then,” Pepper said, holding out the gown towards Penny, who looked at her with confusion.

“Huh?”

A grin beginning to form on Pepper’s face, she urged the dress towards her one more time, Penny grabbing it hesitantly. “Try it on.”

“Me?” Penny’s voice was high and squeaky, like it always got whenever Penny was nervous or embarrassed. “But... what about Morgan?”  _ Your actual daughter_ _,_ Penny wanted to add, but decided to keep that to herself to avoid any awkward implications. Of course Pepper wasn’t implying that Penny was like her daughter... 

Pepper shrugged before sitting back down next to May, sipping on her wine glass. “Morgan can try it on when she can actually fit it.  _ You _ can fit it now.”

“But...”

“Oh, Pen, quit thinking so much about it. Just try it on! I’m actually kind of curious to see it on you. I’d have you try the dress I wore when I married Ben, but we sold it not long after to pay our rent,” May said, waving away any sympathy that Pepper and Penny began to give.

Penny bit her lip nervously, looking at Pepper once more. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. I want to see both my girls try on my dress,” Pepper insisted, aware of the message behind Penny’s words, wanting to make certain her intentions were clear to the insecure, uncertain girl she saw as her own kid.

Penny’s throat grew tight and she willed the tears back. “Okay. I think I’ll need help putting this on, though. I’ve never worn anything this nice in my life. I think I only have like two dresses in my closet.”

Pepper and May laughed, standing up to lead Penny into the guest room, which was closest to them to help her put the dress on. 

* * *

Tony came home early.

He wasn’t supposed to, it was just that the meeting with Ross was so boring.

Besides, Penny was waiting for him at the lake house. At least that’s what Tony told himself. Technically, she wasn’t exactly aimlessly waiting for him to come home. Pepper, Morgan, and May were all together with her, and judging from the text Penny had sent him-  _I’ll see you after the meeting! Don’t worry about me over here, Pepper said today’s going to be girls day :)_ \-  he knew she was just fine without him.

But still.

Tony was bored. And he missed his kid.

And so, Tony let out a relieved breath as he walked onto his porch, knowing that his family waited for him beyond the front door.

“Oh honey I’m home,” Tony greeted, humor tinting his voice.

Usually, when Tony walked through the front door he was met with small footsteps running down the hall towards him, Pepper watching from afar with a smile on her face, and occasionally, when he was lucky, Penny trailing Morgan with slower footsteps but an excited grin on her face.

But this time, he was initially met with silence and an empty house, but when he listened closer, he could could hear voices tinged with laughter further in the house.

Putting away his shoes, Tony walked further into the house, the voices growing louder as he approached them.

“Oh my goodness,” a voice that Tony was sure belonged to Pepper said. “You look so grown up. And it fits you better than it fit me!”

“You look so beautiful, honey,” another muffled voice said, which Tony was pretty sure was May’s. The voice was also followed by the sound of a camera shuttering.

“What’s going on in here...” Tony began to say as he turned the corner into the room, but his voice trailing off as he took in the sight before him, his eyes wide.

All conversation in the room halted, everybody freezing.

Pepper was the first to break the silence, going up to her husband to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. “Tony, you’re back early.”

Even as Pepper did so, Tony’s eyes were zeroed in on his kid,  _kid_ _,_ he had to remind himself, because the person standing before him definitely didn’t look like a kid anymore.

Penny immediately felt heat rise to her cheeks once Tony entered the room. Trying on the dress in front of Pepper and May was one thing, but trying it on in front of her... mentor? Hero? Father figure? was a whole other thing. She instantly felt embarrassed.

Seeing that the man was still frozen, she gave Tony a small, nervous wave. “Hey, Tony.”

Penny glanced at May, who seemed to be hiding an amused snicker behind her phone, who was taking pictures of the whole thing.

“Did I miss something? Has another five years passed while I was at that meeting? I knew time was passing excruciatingly slow but I didn’t think it’d take  _that_ long,” Tony finally broke his shocked silence, now looking at the others in the room.

Pepper ignored Tony’s sarcasm, ever so used to her husband’s behavior. “We were telling Penny about the wedding and I asked her to try on my wedding dress like my mom had done for me. Turns out that she fits the dress better than I ever did.”

Penny harmlessly rolled her eyes before letting out a small whine. “Pepper!”

Pepper looked at her with her eyes shining. “What, Pen? You’ll make the most beautiful bride to someone someday, if that’s what you choose.”

Penny felt her face grow redder, and she saw with mild amusement as the statement sunk in for Tony and the older man looked at his wife with horror written all over his face. 

“ _Bride_ _?_ She is 16, you absolute lunatics,” Tony replied, clutching his heart dramatically as he took full offense. “She should be trying on dresses for homecoming or prom or whatever, not wedding dresses. Jesus.”

“Calm it down, Stark,” May interjected, finally putting her phone down, though an amused smirk was still on her face. “It’s not like we’re shipping her off for an arranged marriage. We just thought it’d be fun to play dress-up.”

“Someday Morgan will try this dress on, too,” Pepper added, laughing when Tony reacted the exact way she expected him to.

“Nope,” Tony said suddenly, his tone was joking but also with a hint of his usual protectiveness when he spoke of his girls. “Nuh-uh. I don’t want to even think of my kids and weddings. I’m not ready for it.”

Tony plopped ceremoniously onto the couch before looking to Penny, who was now laughing in between taking selfies with May.

“God. This is freaking me out. Can she go change now?” Tony said as Pepper went to go sit next to him, grabbing his hand as she, too, watched the two before them.

“Relax,” Pepper soothed, knowing that while Tony wasn’t upset, she knew that seeing Penny in a wedding gown was likely overwhelming him. He was always such a protective dad, and Penny was his kid. If he could, he would wrap his kids in bubble wrap so they’d never grow up or get hurt. But both he and Pepper knew that that’s not the way things go. “She’s not getting married and leaving the nest just yet, Tony. She’s still a girl.”

“And I’d like to keep it that way for as long as I can,” Tony replied, a smile now starting to grace his face as Penny threw her head back in laughter at something May had said. “I just got her back. Sometimes I feel like this all isn’t real, but then I hear her laugh and see her play with Morgan, and... I just want to freeze these moments.”

Pepper let out a content sigh, resting her head on Tony’s shoulder. “Congratulations, you’re a parent.”

Tony let out a chuckle. “Finally, huh?”

“Tony, Pepper,” Penny called out, finally having gotten over her initial embarrassment at wearing him seeing her in the dress. “Let’s take a selfie of all four of us.”

May was holding the phone up facing them, patiently waiting for the pair to join them.

Pepper pat Tony’s hand twice before they got up to join the two, positioning themselves in frame.

Tony went next to Penny, and couldn’t help but look at her and shake his head in amusement. Penny caught this and looked at her father-figure, her own smile on her face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Tony said, before turning to the camera. “Say cheese, underoos.”

Penny shook her head slightly before she hooked her arm with Tony’s, slightly tilting her head towards his shoulder before smiling at the camera, the clicking sounds of the camera filling the room.

“Yay!” Penny clapped, immediately looking through the pictures once they finished. “These are cute. Definitely putting these up.”

Noticing that Tony was still standing next to her, watching her, she could tell that he was thinking. She locked the phone before putting it down. “So, how was the meeting?”

Tony let out a groan. “Kid, don’t even ask. I must’ve aged 30 years while in that meeting.”

Penny let out a laugh, before bending down slightly to grab her glass and take a sip without thinking too much about it. However, Tony froze. “Is that wine?”

Penny froze, before placing the glass back down on the table, resembling a deer caught in the headlights. She squeezed her thumb and forefinger together. “Just a teeny tiny bit.”

Tony turned around to look at the two women with shock clearly written on his face. “You gave her wine?”

Pepper gave an apologetic smile and May just shrugged. “It was only a glass. God knows each of us had way more than that at her age, even without her healing factor.”

Tony didn’t say anything, still in disbelief.

May held back another laugh before Pepper finally took mercy on her husband. “Alright, Penny, let’s go ahead and take that dress off now so you can get more comfortable. The little miss is bound to wake up any moment now and I’m not sure I want her near this dress.”

Penny nodded, using both hands to lift up the dress to make it easier to walk, and Tony blanched as it made her look even more grown-up than before. Once Pepper and Penny had left the room, Tony fell back onto the couch, letting out a breath.

May looked at him with amusement on her face. “What’s got you all worked up?”

Tony looked over at her and snorted, knowing full well that May knew– she was just pulling his leg. “I’m not all worked up, I’m just surprised. First she’s wearing a wedding dress, then she’s drinking wine; what’s next, is she going to be paying rent and partying at clubs?”

May scoffed, shoving Tony’s shoulder lightly. “You’re so melodramatic, Tony. It was all for fun. Besides, you know that she isn’t a child anymore, right? She’s a teenager. She would’ve been an actual adult by this point if it wasn’t for Thanos, actually.”

Tony let out another sigh, his head falling against the cushion. “I know. I just can’t really wrap my head around her growing up. In those five years she was gone, all I thought about was how I’d give anything just to be able to watch her grow up. I guess I’m a hypocrite.”

May gave him an understanding smile. “No, you’re just a dad. Ben was the same way. It was hard for me to see her grow up, of course, and it still is, but I think it’s just a dad thing to worry a bit more about your little girl.”

Tony looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry, May. I never meant to overstep any boundaries or replace anybody, I-“

May put up a hand. “I’ll stop you right there. Penny is my niece and practically my daughter, but she is also your kid in all the ways that count . I know that she sees you as a dad. She’s our kid.”

The Tony from five years ago would’ve denied it, not because he disagreed but because he wasn’t comfortable with speaking his feelings. But the Tony now has learned that life is too short to not tell the ones you love that you love them. 

“We got a good kid, May.”

May looked towards the direction that Penny had left. “Yeah, we do.”

* * *

Penny awoke with a start, her mouth immensely dry and in dire need of water. 

The numbers on her desk table shone 2:57AM, and Penny groaned when she realized that she would actually have to get out of bed to get water when all she wanted was to go back to sleep. But she was _so thirsty._

Penny begrudgingly got up, trying her best to be as quiet as possible as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, aware that everybody was sleeping. 

The whole house was dark and quiet, with the only light coming from the moon which shone through the windows and into parts of the house. Penny could hear the soft snores and breathing of her loved ones, as well as the soft movement of the water on the lake outside. 

Letting out a content sigh after taking a big gulp of water, Penny leaned against the kitchen counter and held the cup close to her. 

After her trek downstairs, Penny was feeling surprisingly awake, so she decided to take her time with her drink, enjoying the soothing sounds of the lake and the reflection of the moon shining on the water. 

But as Penny gazed outside, she narrowed her eyes as she took in a figure sitting on the porch. 

Penny listened closer and was instantly hit with a familiar heartbeat that she would know from anymore. Placing her cup in the sink, mentally taking note to wash it before bed, Penny walked out on the porch to take a seat next to the sleepless figure. 

“Trouble sleeping?” Penny asked. 

“Jesus,” Tony jumped, his head swiveling to the side to take in his kid. “You almost gave me a heart attack. I’ve got heart problems, remember?”

Penny, used to his dramatics, replied “Sorry, Tony. Forgot you’re old.”

Tony fake gasped. “You’re breaking my heart over here, kid. Besides, I’m not  old . You’re the one that’s getting old on me, kiddo. Slow it down, will you?”

Tony spoke with a playful tone, but Penny knew him well enough to hear the sad desperation behind it, and instantly knew why the man was awake this late. 

Penny remained silent for a few moments, taking in the silence and serenity, because it was very rare for her to experience soft moments like these in her relatively action-packed life. 

Tony was happy to sit in silence with her, the comfortable silence humming in their ears as he shut his eyes in relaxation. 

“I’m sorry if I made you upset or uncomfortable today,” Penny suddenly spoke, and Tony’s eyes flew open like shutters. “I know it was probably weird for me to wear Pepper’s dress, and that I shouldn’t be drinking wine at my age.”

Tony immediately shook his head and took Penny’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Hey, I’m not upset or uncomfortable. It wasn’t weird and you had one glass with two trusted adults. That’s way better than I could ever say for myself at your age.”

Penny squeezed his hand back, filling Tony with more strength and willpower to continue speaking. “If anything, I was overwhelmed. I... I see you as my kid, just as much as Morgan is, so seeing you looking so grown up, and in a wedding dress out of all things, drinking wine, I kind of went into panic mode. You’ve only known me for two, almost three years, but I’ve known you for nearly eight, and I thought I lost you for five of them. I got you back, and I guess seeing you look all grown up scared me because I’m afraid of losing you when I already lost you once.”

Tony let out a heavy sigh here, memories of the past five years without Penny crossing his mind making it feel as if there was weight pressing on his shoulders. Penny continued to gaze at her father-figure, willing him to keep speaking and opening up to her. 

“But it’s irrational of me. You’re growing up and there’s nothing I can do about it, and honestly, it’s a good thing. Don’t let a grumpy old man like me tell you any different. It’s good that you’re growing up because that means you are growing into the potential I always knew you had, and surpassing every expectation I’ve ever had of you. 

I once told you that I wanted you to be better than me, and kid... you are better. I see you pass me up more and more as time passes, it’s mind blowing. You are way beyond me, Pen. I’m so proud of you. I just wish time would just move a little more slower... because soon you’ll be off to college, and then get a job, and possibly get married and have kids and it’ll become a thing where I only see you every other month or so because you don’t need me anymore. Jeez, I probably sound so crazy to you right now, I’m sorry Penny, you’re right, I’m getting old with all this sentiment.”

Penny was surprised to see that there were tears shining in Tony’s eyes, tears that she could tell he was trying desperately to hold back. 

Once Tony finished speaking, Penny pulled Tony into a hug without a thought, her heart full with love for this man who was her father in every way except blood. 

“I’ll never stop needing you, Tony,” Penny said, her arms tight around his shoulders. “Even when I’m an old woman, I’ll always need you. Every girl needs her dad. You’re stuck with me.”

Penny felt Tony’s grip on her tighten, making her own eyes water so she shut them tight. “Thank you,” Penny whispered, barely audible, but Tony caught it. 

Tony let out a breath before pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I love you, kid.”

Penny smiled. “I love you, too.”

When they pulled away, Penny immediately began wiping under her eyes, making laughter erupt from the both of them. “Jeez, all of this from me wearing a wedding dress? How are you going to react on my actual wedding day?”

Tony blanched. “Too soon, kid. Too soon.”

Penny let out a laugh, her laugh always so infectious that Tony found himself laughing along with her.

As Penny laughed so hard with her dad next to her, her family safe and sleeping soundly a few feet away from her, she realized that she felt light.

She wasn’t afraid. 

She was happy.

She was home.  
  


* * *

**Bonus:**

The next morning, Penny couldn’t hide the wide smile on her face as she scrolled on her Instagram page and found that Tony posted the same photo that she, Tony, Pepper, and May took together the day before. 

In the selfie, everybody was grinning widely, Penny’s extra bright as she clearly leaned onto Tony. 

The caption read:

_My girl in Pep’s wedding dress. Absolutely surreal. Does anybody know how to make time go slower? Anybody?_

_P.S. No, she is not getting married. She’s only 16. Plus, there’d be endless tabloids about me being in the hospital due to a heart attack if that were true. #notondadswatch #noboysuntilshesthirty #orgirls_

Penny rolled her eyes as she read the caption, a big smile on her face which looked just like the wide smile she had in the picture. 

She loved her family. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Extra chapter!! Woohoo! :)

“You’re panicking.”

“I’m not panicking!” Penny’s voice was shrill, her hands flying in the air in exasperation as she continued to pace the floor of her old room in the lake house.

“Your voice is squeaky, your hands are shaking, your eyes are crazed, and you’ve been pacing for the last 10 minutes. Yeah, you’re panicking,” Morgan concluded, her wide brown eyes shining with concern. “Penny, you need to calm down.”

Penny gave her baby sister (who she should honestly stop calling “baby sister” since Morgan was now 15 and more mature than most adults that Penny knew) one last glance from the side of her eye before she let out a loud breath and slumped on her bed, the train of her long, white dress falling gracefully beside her.

“Okay, you’re right, I’m panicking,” Penny admitted, drumming her fingers on her lap, avoiding looking at the white dress that she was currently wearing.

Wedding planning had gone smoothly. Not once did Penny lose it like she assumed she might. Even Harley had freaked out, pretty consistently actually, but once the wedding approached, he became much calmer.

The same couldn’t be said for Penny.

After remaining calm and excited for the entirety of her engagement, as soon as she got hair and makeup done and put on her wedding dress and looked at herself in the mirror, Penny panicked.

“It’s alright,” Morgan offered, grabbing her sister’s hand and offering a supportive smile. “Getting married is scary, but it’s normal to get cold feet. What matters is that you really love Harley and you want this to happen. You do, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Penny replied without hesitation, and she knew in her heart that this is what she wanted. She just... couldn’t pinpoint  why she was so anxious.

Morgan gave a sympathetic smile before sighing. “Well, I can’t help you too much with this. I’ve never been married before, unless you count when I was in 1st grade and married my favorite stuffed bear. I remember being pretty nervous leading up to the wedding.”

Penny cracked a smile at her sister, rolling her eyes slightly. “Thanks, Mo. You understand  _ exactly _ how I’m feeling.”

Morgan gave a confident shrug before she regarded her sister once more, a little bit more seriously. “Want me to get mom? Or Aunt May? They’ve been pretty busy barking orders at everybody down there making sure everything is perfect, but I’m sure they can spare a second for you since you are the bride after all.”

“No, no, no, it’s okay Morgan, really. I think I just need to breathe for a few moments. Do you think you can get me a glass of water?”

Morgan jumped up happily, always glad to help. “Yup! One glass of water coming up!”

“Thanks! You’re the best maid of honor ever!” Penny called out as Morgan skipped to the door, then turned around to aim finger guns at Penny before closing the door behind her.

Once the door shut, Penny immediately dropped her head onto her hands, willing herself to breathe.  _ Why am I so nervous? It’s just Harley for God’s sake. _

Clearing her throat loudly, Penny got up and marched to the full body mirror across the room, forcing herself to confront her biggest fear right then.

Penny gazed at herself in the mirror, her eyes trailing down the length of her dress and the soft curls of her hair. She felt her heart skip a beat, the anxiety once more pulsing through her veins as she thought to herself:  _ This is it. I’m getting married. _

A knock on the door pulled Penny out of her head, only giving her a second of confusion (because Morgan would never knock before entering, she’d just barge in like she owned the place) because a second later, Tony entered the room with a glass of water in his hand.

“Heard the bride needed some water to calm her nerves down,” Tony said, his hands covering his eyes as he came into the room.

“Ah,” Penny said, amusement present in her voice. “Though I distinctly remember asking the maid of honor to get me the water, not my dad.”

“Well, the little miss said she needed reinforcements,” Tony replied, his eyes shut as he moved his hand to gesture to himself before it went back up to cover his eyes. “So here I am. What, am I not good enough for you?”

Penny let out a laugh, her anxiety now sitting on the sidelines as she spoke to her father. “Nope,” She said sarcastically, making Tony’s lips form in a pout. “You know, I’m decent. You can uncover your eyes, Tony.”

“But isn’t that bad luck or something?”

Penny scoffed. “Are you sure you’ve been married? No, it’s only bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress, not the father of the bride.”

“Oh. I knew that,” Tony said, before moving his hand away and opening his eyes.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, he froze. Suddenly, it all felt like deja vu.

He looked at his daughter before him, instantly being brought back to when she was 16 years old and trying on Pepper’s dress. But now she was 26, a grown woman, wearing her own wedding dress.

“Oh God,” Tony said, his throat tightening with emotion, though he’d never admit it. “This is my worst nightmare. It’s happening.”

Penny’s eyes shined with laughter and her jaw dropped. “Hey! Tony!”

Tony smirked before he walked towards Penny, holding out the glass of water for her. “Just kidding. Sort of. To me, you’ll always be that 14 year old kid in a spider costume too selfless for her own good, so it’s pretty terrifying seeing you in a wedding dress preparing to get married. You sure you wanna go through with this? ‘Keener’ really doesn’t go with any name.”

Penny gratefully took the water before rolling her eyes at Tony’s statement. “What? Will it make you feel better if I walk down the aisle in my suit?” Penny kept going once she saw Tony’s eyes light up. “Not happening. Even though it’s a private ceremony for friends and family, who knows, the press might find a way to sneak a peek and release my identity with the world. Not sure I’m prepared for that. Also, I’m sure I want to go through with this. ‘Penny’ doesn’t really go with any name either. Plus, I won’t just be Penny Keener, but I’ll be Penny Parker-Keener, remember?”

Tony let out a loud, dramatic sigh before plopping down onto Penny’s old bed, Penny now looking at him through the reflection of the mirror. “Right, right. I actually remember you telling me when you were 16 that you’d never take your husband’s last name, that it’d be hyphenated.”

Penny nodded, smoothing down her dress as she looked into her reflection. She felt the nerves starting up again.

Tony cocked his head slightly to the side as regarded his daughter, who looked like she got lost in her thoughts as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Earth to Penny. Everything going alright in that head of yours?”

Penny’s eyes met Tony’s through the mirror, and she mustered a smile on her face. “Everything’s fine. I’m just a little nervous, is all.”

Tony sighed, grunting slightly as he stood back up.  _ Dad time. _

Tony stood behind Penny, who bit her lip nervously because she knew that Tony could read her like a book, meeting her eyes in the mirror. He placed his hands on her arms soothingly. “You know,” he began. “The day I got married to Pepper, I was an emotional wreck. Rhodey had to wrestle a bottle of scotch out of my hands as I was getting ready.”

Penny’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? Really? But you guys look so happy in the pictures, and I thought you were over…” Penny trailed off, unsure of how to phrase what she was asking.

Luckily, Tony completely understood Penny’s confusion. “I was happy, don’t get me wrong. But there are no photos of  before the wedding, and thank god there wasn’t because I’m certain I wouldn’t look as pretty as I did in the other photos. And I was doing good with my drinking. That day was the first day in years that I really felt the need to pop open that bottle.”

“Why?”

“I was scared. Not because I didn’t love Pepper and didn’t want to marry her– God, there was nothing I wanted more than to be with her and live happily ever after, as they say. I was scared of change. Because being engaged is one thing, but actual marriage is another– you enter a completely different part of your life. And for anybody else, that is something they might desperately long for after the disaster of the first snap. Everybody wanted a new life, and I had the chance to take it, but I was terrified like a little kid.”

Keeping eye contact with Tony through the mirror, she went to grab his hand and squeezed it tightly, to which Tony gave a grateful smile. “I did want that chance at a new life. Of starting over with the woman I love. But… I kept thinking of you. I thought about you everyday. You were the first thing I thought of in the morning and the last thing I thought of at night. I missed you so much. And as much as I wanted to get that chance, I was afraid that taking that chance meant leaving you behind. I wasn’t prepared.”

Penny squeezed his hand once more, her eyes watering before she closed them tight and leaned back into Tony. “But then, thanks to that crazy aunt of yours, she pulled me out of that funk. Literally. She came storming into my room when I didn’t walk the aisle at the time I was supposed to and made me realize that I’d never leave you behind. Just because things were changing didn’t mean you had to be one of them. She also said that if I ever did try to forget you or anything like that, she’d find whatever hole I dug myself in, and, this is a direct quote, “kick my sorry Stark butt into next year.””

Penny let out a loud, wet laugh at that, Tony smiling along with her. “And so I kept you with me. And now here you are.”

Penny opened her watery eyes, going to wipe a tear threatening to fall off before it did as Tony placed a gentle kiss against her head. She carefully moved herself upright and turned around to fully look at him. “Oh man, I’m not supposed to be crying! My makeup!”

Tony threw his hands up in surrender. “Whoops. Not my fault you’re an emotional bride.”

Penny jokingly shoved Tony’s shoulder, a wet smile still on her face. She looked at Tony, her eyes filled with love as she gazed at the man who’d been there for her through it all, and she saw that his eyes were filled with the same love, if not even more. “Thank you. I was just afraid, too, because marriage is such a huge step. I like things as they are now and I don’t want anything to change.”

Penny wiped her eyes once again, getting more and more choked up. It was like Tony’s words had broken the dam that was keeping her emotions at bay.

Tony grabbed her face with both his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Hey. It will be okay. Yes, things will change, and it’s scary, but change doesn’t have to be bad. You love Keener, and I know that kid loves you to the ends of the Earth, otherwise I wouldn’t at all be okay with this marriage. You’ll always still have me, Pepper, May, Morgan, Happy, and everybody that was in your corner before. Just because you’re getting married doesn’t mean we’re leaving you. And now you’re getting a partner for life. I can’t really believe that partner is the potato gun kid, but still, you’re adding more love into your life, Pen. That’s never a bad thing.”

Penny let out a choked laugh. “Since when did you get so sentimental and wise?”

Tony sighed. “Ever since I first saw you wear Pepper’s wedding dress when you were 16.”

Penny’s eyes widened as she recalled that day and just how emotional Tony had been. She couldn’t believe that he remembered that day. 

Feeling a grin begin to split on her surely red face now (she definitely needed Morgan to do touch-ups on her face before she walked out), she threw herself onto her dad, hugging him tightly as she dug her head into his shoulder.

Tony held her as he screwed his own watery eyes shut. “You look so beautiful, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Tony’s voice came out in a whisper, pulling out the term of endearment that he’s only used on Penny a few times in her life.

Penny quickly pulled her head away from his shoulder to land a quick peck on Tony’s cheek before digging her head back in the crook of his neck.

Tony basked in the serenity of the moment for a few seconds longer, fully taking in that these were some of the last few moments he’d have with her before he had to give her away to Harley. The thought made Tony’s heart clench.

Giving her one last squeeze, he pulled away at an arm’s length. “So, how’re we looking? Are we ready to get married now?”

Penny almost let out a laugh at the mix of concern and hopefulness on Tony’s face- it made him look even more like a dad. “Yes,” Penny breathed out. “I’m ready now.”

Tony grinned at the fact that she no longer looked as pale as before. “Good. Great. Because I’m not ready. Like at all.”

Penny laughed and went for another hug, always the hugger, but Tony was far used to it now. He wouldn’t ever admit it aloud, but he probably loved hugs just as much as Penny did.

“Thank you, Dad,” Penny said. She’s only called Tony “Dad” a few times, and it was always saved for the most tender and soft moments between the two. “I told you I’d always need you.”

Tony hugged her tighter. 

* * *

“Oh my god! You’re about to get married! This is crazy!” Morgan said in a whisper-yell, turning her head behind her to look at her sister and dad, who were arm in arm. The bride’s entourage was waiting behind the back door of the lake house, waiting on their cue to begin walking down the “aisle” (which was really the walk from the back porch to the dock resting on the lake).

“Morgan,” Tony said in his tired, warning voice. The young girl was nearly trembling with excitement. “Eyes up and forward, little miss.”

Morgan fake pouted but did as she was told. They all could hear the sound of the guests chattering outside, cameras clicking, as well as the soft piano and violin playing.

Tony turned his head to look at Penny, patting the arm that was looped through his own. “We’re at the final stretch. You’re in the endgame now, Pen.”

Penny looked at Tony, her pretty pink lips forming into a nervous yet excited smile. “I can’t believe it’s happening. Thank you again for walking me down the aisle, I seriously don’t think I could’ve done this alone.”

They both jumped at the door opening before them, their cue to begin walking, and Penny’s heart lurched.

Tony gave her one last glance, a smile on his face, before stating, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Following Morgan’s lead, Penny and Tony walked slowly down the aisle like they had practiced, smiling at the family and friends that were standing at their seats, everybody “aw”ing at the sight of Penny.

Once Penny was close enough to get a look at Harley standing at the alter, an ear-splitting grin formed on her face. He looked back at her with his own goofy grin, shaking his head in disbelief as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Hi,” Penny mouthed to him, her cheeks already beginning to ache with the amount of joy she was feeling. She felt the same way here as she always felt when she’d swing through New York.

Harley chuckled to himself, incapable of taking his eyes off his soon-to-be wife. “Hi,” he mouthed back.

Penny continued grinning, before looking away to look at her guests, returning their smiles. Once they grew closer to the alter, Penny caught the eyes of Pepper and May, who were seated at the very front row, of course.

Penny brought up her hand to blow a kiss to the two of them, to which they both returned, tears filling in both of their eyes.

Once they made it to the front, the music ceased and everybody sat back down onto their seats. Morgan took her spot to the side of the alter, and Harley stepped down to take Penny’s hand from Tony’s.

Tony instinctively gripped Penny tighter, and Penny turned to him, a smile on her face as if silently telling him  _ it’s okay. _

Tony looked at her with near-panic, before his eyes flickered toward Harley, who was looking at Tony with patience and support in his eyes, before he nodded at him, as if telling him that it was okay, too.

_ Here we go_ , Tony thought to himself, and as much as it pained him, he released his grip. Before he could turn to head to his seat next to Pepper, Penny pulled him into a hug, to which Tony cradled her as if she were a teenage girl again.

“I love you,” Penny whispered so only Tony could hear her, and Tony kissed her head, his eyes screwed shut tightly out of pure emotion. 

“I love you, too,” he said, before they both pulled away, and Penny took Harley’s hand, giving Tony a smile that gave him the strength to go to his seat and let the little kid he knew from Tennessee marry his little girl.

As soon as Tony sat down, Pepper placed her hand on top of Tony’s, giving him a sympathetic grin as she wiped her tears on a handkerchief.

Tony wrapped his hand around Pepper’s, smiling back at her, his eyes speaking the words his mouth couldn’t.

Pepper seemed to understand, since she squeezed his hand and they both turned forward to give their attention to the young couple ahead of them about to get married.

By the time that both the bride and groom were officially declared wife and husband and Penny and Harley walked down the aisle hand in hand with big smiles on their faces as everybody cheered, Tony’s eyes had betrayed him and tears were freely falling down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them. Instead, he clapped and cheered along with everybody else, his own grin on his face as he looked at the undeniable happiness on Penny’s face.

The reception took place inside the lake house, since it was a very small wedding with close friends and family, including the Avengers and their extended families. 

While Penny and Harley mingled with their guests, Tony and Pepper sipped on their drinks near the kitchen, watching them happily from a distance.

“You did good today, Tony, I’m impressed. I was expecting a full-on meltdown when you had to hand her away,” Pepper said, and Tony scoffed.

“Nice to know you think so highly of me, my dear wife,” Tony replied sarcastically and Pepper smiled before pecking him on the lips. “Besides, I don’t see it as handing her away. She’ll always be my daughter, married or not.”

“Ding, ding, ding, you finally got it,” Pepper replied.

Tony let out a content sigh as he went to hold Pepper’s waist, who rested her head against his shoulder, feeling completely happy with having everybody he loved in one house.

That is, until he saw Clint Barton’s kid outwardly flirting with Morgan, draping an arm over her shoulder, causing her to giggle.

Penny watched nearby with a hand on her mouth out of shocked amusement, her eyes flickering from Morgan to Tony, before throwing her head back in laughter.

Tony’s face paled and he froze.

“Shit.”

* * *

**Bonus** :

The next day, Penny smiled softly as she came across Tony’s extra long post on Instagram.

Tony had posted the pictures that the wedding photographer had taken, the first picture being the one of him walking Penny down the aisle, followed by the picture of Tony and Penny hugging before he handed her away, Penny and Harley at the alter, a solo picture of Penny, and finally the family photo of Penny, Harley, Tony, Morgan, Pepper, and May all together.

_ My oldest just got married today. I’m still processing it, but the only words that I can form right now is: _

_ To my Penny girl, the smile that was on your face on your wedding day is the smile I would do anything to see on your face everyday. Seeing your happiness has made everyday of worrying over you (which is a lot) worth it. Congratulations. You and Morgan will always be the greatest loves of my life. I’m the one that will always need you. I love you. -Dad _

_ To potato gun kid, you’re a good man. I can see the love you have for Pen in your eyes and the respect and care you have for her in the way you speak about her and treat her. I’m forever indebted to you for making my daughter the happiest she can be. -The Mechanic (P.S. Take care of her. Otherwise I have a friend called Iron Man that retired a few years back, but he’s more than willing to come back and break some eggs if he’s got to. Got it? Good.) _

_ (P.P.S. I better not get any grandkids for at least another year. I am NOT ready to be called grandpa yet. #notondadswatch #seriously #idontevenwanttothinkaboutit) _

_ P.P.P.S (Don’t judge. The guy who saved the universe can have as much hashtags and P.S.’ he wants.)  _

_ Has anybody figured out a way to make time go slower yet? Nope?  _

_ #hopeful #istillhaveanotherdaughter #SHESnotdatinguntilshesthirty #sos  _

Penny laughed as she got to the end, before handing the phone to Harley to read.

She shook her head to herself and smiled, thinking about how Tony will be when Morgan inevitably dates (before she’s 30 because  _come on_ ).

Tony’s protectiveness was immense, but Penny loved him more for it and she knew Morgan would, in time, too.

They really were the luckiest girls in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!!
> 
> First, I just want to say thank you so much to everybody who read and commented! I got so much kind feedback from all of you that it motivated me to create this little epilogue / bonus chapter for you guys. 
> 
> Your kind comments has meant so much to me and I’m just glad that you guys enjoyed the story.
> 
> I hope this extra chapter put some smiles on your face!
> 
> Until we meet (read) again!
> 
> Take care everybody! X

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing fluff! I hope it wasn’t too horrible- though there was a bit of angst in there. Whoops. I don’t think I’m capable of not writing at least some angst!!
> 
> But aside from that, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope that you are all staying safe and healthy during these times. 
> 
> Take care! X


End file.
